


Aversion Therapy

by justanotherStonyfan



Series: Hydra Trash Meme 2014 ongoing - blanket dub/non consent warnings [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Conditioning, Erotic Electrostimulation, Fucking Machines, Medical Experimentation, Medical Kink, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Vibrators, spoilers for captain america the winter soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the Hydra Trash Meme -<br/><i>The "asset" being made to come again and again until he literally can't, by someone who's not even sexually interested in what they're doing. It's just a job to them, and kind of a boring one, or maybe they enjoy it purely as a power trip. It's routine. (Maybe it's aversion therapy so he won't get distracted by sex feelings when he's working?)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Aversion Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Skip the italics to get straight to the porn.  
> See end notes for warnings and spoilers. 
> 
> I'm not gonna lie, this is potentially hella triggering. *Police Camera Action voice* Viewer discretion advised.

__

_Page 27_

 _Behavioral Therapy – Apparatus Specifics  
___

  
**_Asset Program WS1A - BTSAAT01_ **  
_[ **REDACTED** , Attending Surgeon]_

_As attending surgeon, and primary engineer of the Behavioral Therapy SAAT apparatus, it has fallen to me to report on my design and reasoning._

_The **apparatus blueprints** are included within this report **(see p.25).**_

_This is not, nor has it ever been, a simple endeavor – stimulation of the Asset varies. Establishing baselines and testing limits is an important part of the therapy, and while others might think it simple to design apparatus that is functional for its purpose and still leaves the Asset accessible should the parameters of the testing change, it is not._

_The apparatus is a material of our own design - transparent, and a derivative of metal, whose origin is classified. The origin of this material is of no consequence to me - it serves its purpose._

_Functionality is the most important part of the apparatus' design, and there are numerous points that make it a fine piece of engineering – integrated restraints, and hinged supports included. This enables the Asset to be restrained enough that he does not harm itself or the technicians, but allows for the angle of the apparatus to be changed, for improved access or closer examination._

_All in all, the apparatus mostly consists of a slab, much like a morgue table, and stirrups, but both have been tailored specifically to meet the needs of the technicians and **[REDACTED]** , and the Asset's measurements. _

_The table is half the Asset's body length, the lower half of the slab having been removed so that anterior and posterior access are both not only possible but also effortless._

_For the lower half of the apparatus, an a-frame has been constructed (for exactly the same reason) to accommodate the Asset's legs, with a footrest attached at the base for the Asset to stand on. This enables free movement of the apparatus and Asset, as none of the Asset's weight rests on the floor._

_Restraints are situated at the level of forehead, shoulder, elbow and stomach, with separate restraints for the wrists, and then, where the apparatus splits to provide the a frame, each leg is secured at thigh, above and below each knee, and again at ankle-level._

_These restraints, and measurements, enable the apparatus to take the full weight of the Asset, whatever angle the apparatus is fixed at, while simultaneously ensuring that the Asset has little to no ability to move, therefore minimizing the chance of a security breach or interruption to procedure._

_The apparatus can be modified to raise the Asset's arms above its head, should such a position be required, and is hinged at several points, though these points remain locked until necessary, to enable a more careful and precise manipulation of the Asset's limbs and body, and to enable greater and more efficient access._

_As the Asset has proven more resistant to stimulation as procedures progress, additional stimulation is often required. Mechanical and electrostimulative methods are often employed (for oscillation frequency and power consumption, please refer to p.34) in conjunction with the cup and vacuum device. Electroshock penalties are administered via SHIELD issue stun baton for a maximum of three seconds._

_For **apparatus blueprints,** see **p.25**_  
_For **SHIELD issue stun baton specs,** see **p.05**_  
_For a further examination of the **cup and vacuum device,** see **p.31**_  
_For a further report of the **mechanical and electrostimulative methods,** see **p.34**_  
_For **procedural results tables,** see **p.406**_

_Signed,_

  
_**[REDACTED]** _  
_Attending Surgeon_  


_Page 374

Behavioral Therapy - Program Integration 07

_

  
_**Asset Program WS1A - SAAT 07:12:16** _  
_[Sgt. **REDACTED** , the **REDACTED** Program]_  


_Asset shows considerable strength and stamina, manifesting in increased arousal and decreased refractory period. These attributes almost certainly due to the administering of **[REDACTED]** to Asset after his capture in **[REDACTED]** , in **[REDACTED]**. Potential sexual distraction in the field is therefore non-solvable by physical/chemical castration and/or severing of pudendal nerve due to rapid, and apparently miraculous, healing of Asset, even without medical assistance. Aversion therapy therefore suggested and subsequently implemented to provide a more permanent solution._

\----------------

__  
**Function 12 – Sexual Arousal Aversion Therapy**

_Prolonged discharge of accumulated sexual tension following sexual response cycles:-_

_
  * Prolonged stimulation
_ _
  * Electrostimulation
_ _
  * Electroshock Penalties
_ 


_Attending surgeon;_  
_**[REDACTED]** _

_Attending technicians;_  
_**[REDACTED]** _  
_**[REDACTED]** _  
_**[REDACTED]** _

_Supervising Agent;_  
_**[REDACTED]** _

_Anesthetist not required._

*****

It begins the same way every time, and, as head surgeon, **[REDACTED]** still raises an eyebrow when the Asset is led in by two technicians. The ten or twelve guards around the sides of the room look mildly uncomfortable. **[REDACTED]** doesn't know if it's being in the presence of the Asset or their moral stances on the procedure to follow but he doesn't care. They're all dressed identically in black strike gear, and each has a vest and a ballcap. It's not important. Each one also has a loaded M4A1 and is trained in the use of it. _That_ matters. But not to **[REDACTED]** 's procedures.

The Asset wears black sweatpants but no shoes, no socks, no shirt. From the look of it, the Asset has also been given no underwear, but it doesn't matter. It doesn't need clothes for the Aversion Therapy.

 **[REDACTED]** signs the transfer clipboard. They keep track of their belongings, like a chain of evidence. The Asset is signed into their care, and will be signed out of it later.

The Asset doesn't respond to its environment and, instead, stands still where it is left, head down, hands cuffed. **[REDACTED]** is well aware that cuffs like the ones the Asset is wearing will not hold it if it chooses to murder them all. **[REDACTED]** is also well aware that the Asset will murder no one unless specifically ordered to do so. Even as little as ten years ago, the Asset had momentary flashes of program-break. Now it does not.

“Session 16,” **[REDACTED]** says into the microphone attached to his collar, checking the clipboard to be sure the correct forms are in place. There are comparisons and tables, and all those things will be collated eventually – reports are always due, progress is always appreciated. Failure is always punished.

The Asset strips as easily as it can with its hands cuffed together, at the instruction of the supervising agent, and one of the technicians leads the Asset to the apparatus once it is naked. It is hairless from the waist down and knees up, due no doubt to a preparation procedure earlier in the day. It will be clean internally, too – the preparation is nothing if not thorough. The Asset goes willingly and silently, par for the course these days.

It didn't used to be this way – in the beginning, the Asset would move with hesitation, confusion, something **[REDACTED]** had been so sure it had unlearned. Hours into the therapy, it would begin to refuse to comply, would begin to question the decisions of the technicians and **[REDACTED]** 's own judgement. But not so any longer. It learned.

There are preparations to be made before the procedure, of course – just because the Asset heals doesn't mean they shouldn't minimize the potential for damage. Sexual arousal is, after all, difficult to achieve if your sexual organs are bleeding, and that affects results.

There are three technicians and, while two see to restraining the Asset against the apparatus, the third sets about preparing for the beginning of the procedure. As sexual arousal is a part of the procedure, **[REDACTED]** forbids any preparations prior to initiation of the procedure. But it all has its place, and the third technician snaps on a pair of latex gloves, setting a speculum down on the table with the six bottles of water and the two that contain a thick, grayish liquid that's about the consistency of saliva but is actually packed with sugars, electrolytes and nutrients. 

There's lubricant, too, but – rather amusingly – it's Crisco. Easily and readily available, relatively cheap, spectacularly long-lasting, and they can use it with the gloves. Somebody mentioned that it's not latex-condom compatible, but nobody's using one so it doesn't matter. The small syrynge-like object, about two thirds the width of **[REDACTED]** 's finger, is an applicator, and it will save them time later.

“Asset secure,” **[REDACTED]** says into his microphone. “We'll start with the cup and vacuum today, but I'm going to try for anal stimulation by way of arousal, see if that affects results.

The Asset says nothing as they tilt the slab forward, so that it's no longer perpendicular to the floor but more at about 120°. The slab comes as far down on its body as the small of its back, which leaves it exposed from the waist down to its ankles. This isn't going to be difficult – **[REDACTED]** would have liked a few tables like these back when he was running experiments for **[REDACTED]**. It would have made things a great deal easier.

The other two technicians don gloves of their own, waiting for instruction, and **[REDACTED]** nods slowly. Good.

“Anal and perineal stimulation beginning in ten seconds,” **[REDACTED]** says, and the Asset's hands, both the real and the mechanical, curl into fists with a whirr of servos – an interesting response given that **[REDACTED]** sometimes thinks the Asset is beyond response.

The first technician reaches forwards and spreads the Asset's buttocks to expose its anus, and the second slicks his hand with the vegetable shortening as the Asset's anus contracts. 

“Unsure whether anal contraction prior to stimulation is fear response or anticipation. Could also be involuntary muscular response to technician intervention,” because **[REDACTED]** is no stranger to this kind of experiment. Stretching the anus suddenly often causes anal contraction in response to the unexpected stimulus. “Three seconds,” **[REDACTED]** says, watching carefully, and the technician takes his cue.

They don't begin with penetration; penetration is a step up in procedure, often reserved for the point at which the Asset's responses are dulled. For now, the technician rubs slow circles over the anus, concentrating on the foremost part in order to stimulate the nerves.

“Stimulation of anus commences at sixteen-fifteen,” **[REDACTED]** says, marking it down on his clipboard. “Asset response...” and he checks. The Asset's eyes are closed and its lower lip is caught between its teeth, but it breathes evenly though both its hands are still curled into fists. “Minimal.” 

It won't stay that way. The Asset, like anyone else, gives in eventually. Its reactions are as inconsequential as anything it might say, but the technicians have brought a muzzle, if the noise becomes too irritating.

The technicians are careful; they have to be at this point. The Asset was unused to this kind of contact once, and the first discharge of the first session was disappointingly easy. A forty-five second arousal period and a discharge at three minutes. The Asset's responses have improved since then, but the treatment is still ongoing. 

**[REDACTED]** knows that once arousal sets in, pleasure can dwarf a surprising amount of discomfort. A body will work hard to achieve discharge through sexual stimulation and, already, the Asset's breathing has changed.

“Asset's breathing changes – rapidity increased, depth decreased. Asset has yet to-”

 **[REDACTED]** is interrupted by a brief, probably involuntary sound from the Asset – a soft, stilted exhalation that is more than just a breath, that is enough of a moan that **[REDACTED]** hears the Asset's voice. The Asset, when **[REDACTED]** leans back to see around the side of the slab, still has its eyes closed, and the tendons in its neck are visible. There is little else, but the Asset's penis has, in fact, begun to harden where it hangs between its slightly spread legs. **[REDACTED]** checks his watch.

“Asset verbal response at two minutes and seven seconds, in conjunction with initial penile response.” 

The second discharge will be harder to reach but the first is almost easy most of the time. Once erection is achieved, the Asset never fully softens – not with the vacuum or, on occasion, the anal stimulation attachment – until its body reaches capacity.

The third technician, all implements arranged and most of the preparations made, comes to stand before the Asset, hands in gloves, just like the other two. He doesn't do much, just massages the insides of the Asset's thighs – improvement in blood flow is often conducive to the Asset's arousal.

“Secondary stimulation, enhancement of blood flow, third technician commences thigh massage at-” **[REDACTED]** checks his watch, “two minutes twenty two seconds.”

They'll continue in this vein for a while. The Asset's response times are lengthening and, whether that is voluntary or involuntary, the result is the same – the Asset is improving, the aversion therapy is working.

Of course, there are other methods of dissuading the Asset, but those will come later. 

By the time they reach four minutes, the Asset's at tumescence and **[REDACTED]** is impressed by the techniques of their technicians. There have been relatively few of these sessions – sixteen is nothing in the grand scheme of things, especially when the Asset has been thawed out specifically for this purpose. There are no targets at the moment, no one specifically causing problems. 

At least, **[REDACTED]** muses, thinking of Sgt. **[REDACTED]** and all the things in its twisted past, none who need to be dealt with with any kind of immediacy. 

It took the Asset so little time originally that its reaction time now is nothing short of incredible. At this time, during the first session, first discharge had already occurred. 

"At this time, during the first session, Asset's first discharge had already occurred," **[REDACTED]** says, because it's worth noting. 

And so they stand and wait. There's nothing to do really until the Asset achieves full erection. Stimulation must be the same as it always is – the varying tests and experiments were done months ago. This is simple.

At seven minutes, the Asset is approaching full erection, and it will be then that things start happening, that there will be things to observe. 

“Warm up the CAV,” **[REDACTED]** says, because he wants it running when the Asset achieves full erection – no sense wasting time and ruining the numbers – and one of the guards steps forward to do just that. 

The cup and vacuum machine is a rudimentary modification on an old, effective machine – the ones the **[REDACTED]** technicians based this on were for milking cows. Using a reciprocating diaphragm system, it runs on a battery because trailing cables are a hazard and unnecessary, and consists of a thinninsh, silicone-lined tube attached to a vacuum pump, a regulator and a pulsator. It works on the principal of providing a vacuum around the penis that alternates with atmospheric pressure to stimulate in a squeeze-and-release manner similar to manual stimulation. The pulsators in the machine regulate the alternating vacuum and atmospheric pressure cycle so that rhythmic stimulation may occur, theoretically without penile damage occurring. It is exactly how the milking machine would work for cattle, though the bar pressure is higher and the pulsation speed is more easily adjustable.

Not only does it provide consistency from one discharge to the next, it means that the session results will all be based on identical methods, and it is a perfect machine for its purpose. 

The guard tasked with warming it up needs to do very little – calibrating the CAV is far from simple, but the technicians have seen to that already. 

It hums loudly, a constant grating noise like a distant vehicle, and the Asset draws a breath loud enough for **[REDACTED]** to hear.

“Eight minutes and five seconds,” **[REDACTED]** says, checking his watch again, “Asset responds to sound of CAV with possible apprehension. Technician ceases thigh massage to begin lubrication of subject in preparation for CAV. CAV stimulation will begin at 60 pulsations per minute.”

The asset makes another sound, a soft sound that still is no attempt at a word.

“Asset appears to be aware of its surroundings and, for the moment, understanding procedural instructions. Eight minutes fifty-four seconds,” **[REDACTED]** says, marking the time on his clipboard, “full erection reached, anal stimulation ceasing, CAV implimentation to follow.”

The two technicians behind the asset dutifully cease the anal stimulation – there's no actual need to clean away the lubricant for now; anal stimulation will recommence later in the session. It would be a waste of time.

The third technician reaches for the CAV's tube and applies lubricant to his fingers before coating the inside of the device. It hiss-clicks three times as he does, and then the technician coats his entire hand, still holding the CAV tube.

“Application commencing,” **[REDACTED]** says, and the third technician uses his handful of vegetable shortening to lubricate the Asset's now fully hard penis before steadying the base of it to ease the CAV tube over the head of it. 

The tube draws the remainder of the Asset's penis into itself with the vacuum created by the machine.

The hiss-clicks become standard as the pulsator begins stimulation and the Asset's body tenses visibly, the small movement of its full-body muscle-tension making enough of a sound against the slab that one or two of the guards glance in its direction.

 **[REDACTED]** raises his eyebrows.

“Digits and lower digits curled, tension in,” **[REDACTED]** tilts his head a little to check, “abdominal muscles, anterior and posterior thigh muscles and buttocks. Involuntary movement attempted.”

The Asset moans softly, its mouth falling open.

“Vocal response currently remaining minimal.”

If the Asset were able to move, it is likely he would move at this juncture. As it is, the restraints prevent all but the smallest of movements – conducive to the Asset's wellbeing in order to be conducive to the procedure – and it is reduced to curling its fingers and toes. That won't help it.

The device moves with each pulsation and although **[REDACTED]** has never undergone a procedure like this, the procedure, from the Asset's reaction, is evidently pleasurable. It usually is, for the first two times at least. 

The Asset's demeanor changes, a visible shift in its bodily tension, and it would be remiss of **[REDACTED]** not to make a note of it.

“Asset relaxes at nine minutes and twelve seconds into the procedure, digits uncurling. Asset appears content, mouth open and rapidity of breathing increased.”

Someone close to him, and it must be one of the guards because the technicians never question **[REDACTED]** , mutters something about _It always like this?_ , and **[REDACTED]** doesn't even look up from his clipboard.

“Would you like to be the next participant of this particular therapy?” he asks. “And then you can see for yourself.”

The guard, whichever one it was, doesn't speak again.

Later they will need to pay closer attention to the Asset's responses. When he becomes tired, overworked, when its body is overtaxed and they truly have to force the discharge, that's when they will all need to pay closer attention, when six pairs of hands will be better than one. 

At least it's less of an irritation than electroejaculation. Electrostimulation persuades the prostate, electroejaculation kicks it. Where the stimulation is designed for orgasm and pleasure, electroejactulation is designed for semen collection. They have, of course, completed that procedure on the Asset many times, but it is intensely painful without anaesthetic and the noises the Asset makes are truly irritating.

For now, the rectal-prostatial stimulator remains unattended; they won't need it for a while, probably not until the second hour. Perhaps, and **[REDACTED]** thinks this with optimism, even the third. It is even simpler than the CAV, and is evidently a widely-known design if the baser comments from the staff are to be believed, and consists of a motor, a shaft (and silicone, electrode-embedded, penis replica) and a face cam on a wheel. As the motor turns the wheel, the uneven shape of the face cam translates the rotational movement into linear movement, mimicking the natural thrust of a male sexual partner.

 **[REDACTED]** wonders briefly if everything in this facility is chrome and black (certainly all his equipment is) and then goes back to his note taking.

He means to check blood pressure and heart rate, and compare these results with the previous sessions. He will also compare several other small, seemingly non-consequential aspects, but it all counts.

It is roughly seven minutes later that the Asset's muscle tensing becomes more rhythmic, buttocks clenching as its fingers curl and uncurl.

“Sixteen minutes and eight seconds, Asset approaching first discharge. Stand by.”

And one of the first two technicians does indeed stand by, one of the SHIELD issue stun batons held in one hand.

The Asset's breaths come quick and fast and its muscle tension increases with each passing second, restraints clattering as its body shifts without its consent. The CAV is relentless, one of many advantages, and the Asset is helpless against it.

“And,” **[REDACTED]** says, watching carefully for the moment the Asset's breathing halts, the moment its mouth goes slack and its knuckles – on both fingers and toes – turn white, “now.”

Directly on cue, the third technician administers a three second burst from the stun baton to the Asset's abdomen as a discharge penalty.

Part of the therapy is providing associative pain with each discharge, while discharge occurs, and the Asset's grating cry through its teeth is proof of their success.

“Penalty administered.”

The tail end of the Asset's discharge will lead into its refractory period, and the cycle will continue. **[REDACTED]** looks down at his clipboard.

“First discharge occurs at seventeen minutes,” he says. 

And then they start again.

\- - - - -

The not-pain is still not-pain the fourth time, though his hatred of it is matched only by his hatred of himself, of his body – it betrays him even now, distracts and pulls him unwilling and he understands enough about the it all to know _response and punishment._

The straps don't let him move and he doesn't doubt why – this breaks him open, circumvents his conditioning; he shakes off bullet wounds like they're nothing, ignores breaks and gashes, he lives as a machine and this, this is nothing like the thing he should be. 

His stomach tenses, the pleasure is painful but still pleasure and the object is clear – this, like everything else, is an involuntary reaction that must be annihilated, just as you can't blink when you shoot. If it's what's necessary then it becomes the new objective, but he can't stop it. 

“Cav still holding at 60 pulsations a minute,” and he doesn't see much, he knows no names, only that this one, like the others, do not know him, do not speak to him.

They talk around him and manipulate and he is theirs, their weapon, their experiment, it is his purpose. 

His limbs already ache, the pain in his stomach only half due to them, the rest due to his body's own traitorous reaction – it tries to bend him double, tries to pull him forward and let him follow the movement through and it's nothing he can help, he can't follow whatever command they've left unspoken.

Over and over, he cannot force it back and knows this must be imperative, just as ignoring broken bones is a learned skill, this must be absolute and necessary just as ignoring the pleas of all people, not just men, is necessary. He knows the objective and cannot achieve it alone, so his body must learn.

But his body refuses, time and time again. His body _will not learn_ , not for long, and he cannot understand – cries that fall on deaf ears, pain that is dim and distant in the back of his mind, the flash-bang of the muzzle of a gun less than an arms length in front of his face and still visible – all of these were learned and _kept_ , put into practice, all were learned once and retained, but not this. For this, they continue until his body learns, until the reaction ceases, until the objective is reached.

But each time they test him – just as they broke his fingers and sent women with babes in arms and fired so close that he was deafened for hours – each time they test him, his body has unlearned. He must do better.

But the way this feels...

Tension like pain or cold hums relentlessly beneath his feverish skin and every muscle strains for it, searches it out and tries to move to reach it, the straps biting into his forehead, his chest, his arms, his legs, and still he tries to keep it back, to push it to the back of his mind just like pain, real pain, but it doesn't stay there. There is no constant, though the heavy tug-tug-tug of the cav between his legs (he doesn't know why a cav is called a cav any more than he knows why an objective becomes an objective, but he wasn't made to ask why) is constant and unrelenting and the rest, the prickling, burning sensation in his blood that is so far from pain and yet so close to it, rises and rises and rises and falls only to start again like a ride he can't remember in a place he doesn't know.

_Was someone sick there once? Was he owed retribution?_

It's like knives, like needles burning bright, blood roaring in his ears, and the sound that falls from his lips is something some part of his mind labels _obscene_ without understanding why, and this isn't pain, pain ebbs and flows and this kicks and screams inside.

Once the first noise slips past, the rest follow suit, fixed on a wire and dragged up from his stomach and he hears his own voice in his ears – it's almost a stranger's, he doesn't speak, he doesn't _make_ these sounds, this steady, _“uhhn, uhhn, uhhn”_ as he breathes, the sound that hurts the tendons in his jaw and the muscles in his stomach, makes his fingernails curl into his palm. 

He can't see. It takes him long enough to realize that it's because he can't open his eyes and, _“ohn, ah- ah, ahh”_ he doesn't even control this, this isn't even his own doing, sounds he can't hold back as his wrists chafe in their restraints, as his legs tremble and his body tries to twist and comes up short with a screaming ache that travels the length of his bones and his circuits.

“Asset verbal response increases, apparently involuntary,” and the voice isn't meant for him though he hears it clearly enough, and it hurts, even though it's a different kind of pain, even though he can't pinpoint it, even though he wants as much for it to stop as continue and he hates that much, he hates that after this, after all of this, his body still _wants_

Others would beg and he does not. It doesn't occur to him to do so – there is nothing, no plea or cry, no bargain or bribe, that will save him from this because it is _necessary_ and he will _learn_ but there is something there at the back of his mind, something that twists and bays when he's naked and open to them, something that turns in his chest and coils deep around a feeling he can't remember and can't identify.

None of them speak to him, and he may never know why that seems so-

It doesn't matter what it seems, he isn't there to think, he's there to react, there until he learns how not to.

He can't breathe, the cav and its thudding, tugging, aching, burning _pleasure_ his mind identifies, pleasure in a cold dark laboratory where his nakedness is nothing but a clinical fascination and he's reduced to muscles and technicalities and it's strong, and winds up between his legs, low and heavy and pulsing and he knows even as it hurts him to try and hold it, has him _fear_ it when resolve slips from his grasp, he knows it's coming and there's nothing, like a car crash or a freight _train in the alps,_ that he can do to stop it. 

“Fifty-two minutes and fifty seconds. Asset approaching fourth discharge,” the voice, _that voice_ , and he tries, with everything he has he tries, but it's no use. It takes his breath, sweat hot and prickling on his chest, the backs of his knees, his forehead, _”Oh, oh!”_ if he could beg he'd do so now.

“And...”

_Jesus Christ, please, this has to be a nightmare-_

“Now.”

And it breaks open inside him, unfurls like blood in water, billows out like smoke from flames and he begs with his mind that his body will stop but it never does, and even the jagged hot stab of agony at his diaphragm - _punishment, he hasn't learned_ \- can't hold it back, or the screams that follow.

“Muzzle,” the voice says, and he shakes his head as he shakes in his head, “but give him the shake first,” and he hates this, the taste and the texture but he'll take it or he'll die before they're done, forces himself to swallow when they press it to his lips even as his eyes squeeze shut and his mouth falls open around the bottleneck – the cav doesn't stop, doesn't slow and-

“ _Ah! Ah, ahah, n- ah-”_

He's failed, as it slides thick and slick down his throat and he tries not to gag on it, he's failed and must be made to try again.

He draws a great lungful of air and keens because his body needs it, because he can't hold it back, and there's disapproval, he hears it, he _feels_ it.

“Where's that damned muzzle?”

And then his mouth is covered by something cold and hard that presses enough against him that he'd worry about suffocating if only he could force his understanding past the roaring in his ears. And he knows, though he doesn't understand the names, what's coming to him, knows what punishments await him when he fails at this and he can't move to accept or escape it, can't _cover himself or run_ and there's nothing to do but take what he's given.

“Asset in fifth cycle, expected to reach next discharge in second hour. Good, this is...quite an improvement, I want to make this difficult, see how far we can push. Somebody warm up the arpie.”

\- - - - -

“Asset beginning to lose coherence after fourth discharge,” **[REDACTED]** notes, as the third technician moves towards the rectal/prostatial stimulator. “Can someone prep it for the RP? And take the CAV up to...”

He thinks about it, considers it carefully. All in all, they're just beginning. In three hours time, when the Asset is a weeping, sniveling mess, then they'll have what they were looking for, and they'll see just how low its numbers stay.

The Asset has been steadily progressing as the sessions have worn on, but there's no telling if the progress is down to its ability to learn – its body has done spectacularly well at, for example, distancing itself from physical injury – or just repetitive exhaustion.

Will the Asset remain unresponsive once they have it as such, or will it find itself in exactly the same place in which it started once the program ends?

And there is a way to test this theory: Now that the Asset's results are improving, they will increase the stimuli. If the level is maintained, the Asset is learning. If it fails, they will have to try harder.

“Up to ninety,” he decides eventually. They'll program the Rectal-Prostatial to match.

 **[REDACTED]** doesn't fail to notice that several of the newer guards – the replacements on the guard rotation or, amusingly, the replacements of those few who couldn't stomach being armed response for such a procedure – have become aroused by the procedure, some visibly uncomfortable by their own (obvious) reactions and some, whose training was obviously above par for such situations, who ignore their own erections seemingly with ease.

But it's not important. What they think and feel, what they do in their own spare time and how watching the Asset's behavioral adjustment affects them is of no consequence to **[REDACTED]** nor to the procedure and results. 

The third technician drags the RP across the floor towards the Asset, but this isn't about quick-and-dirty. The entire object of this exercise is discharge – and discharge is brought about through pleasure, to put it basely – so brutality and speed are not conducive to results.

Instead, the first and second technicians resume their place behind the slab even as the Asset continues to struggle against its restraints. It is now that they begin to see proper results – when the Asset would rather discontinue. It's now, too, that the procedure becomes so important – they must continue to the point of non-response, or else the first hour is a waste of time and the procedure is obsolete. Pushing past perceived intolerance to actual intolerance is the key.

“I want more lubricant on the CAV,” **[REDACTED]** says, and the third technician pauses in his task with the RP to comply. 

It's simple, and quick; a flick of his wrist and the Asset sags in its bonds, the CAV tube held in the third technician's hands. It takes a matter of seconds to lubricate it before returning it to its position, but the first and second technicians, whose now-expertise is of great importance, take those few seconds, when the Asset's body is relaxed, to once again spread the Asset's buttocks (first) and press almost gentle fingertips, re-coated with the lubricant, to the Asset's anus (second). 

“Asset shows no visible involuntary contraction of the anus,” **[REDACTED]** notes, because it is progress. 

Having experienced four discharges already, the Asset's body is slowly losing its ability to perform to task. If such pleasing progress continues, they might never reach the fourth hour.

And the technicians' expertise extends even to here – when the CAV tube is replaced, the Asset's body tenses visibly, and it expresses more vocalization. The oscillation of the CAV tube is almost mesmerizing, a steady (if increased) rhythm of hiss and click that is the very example of rhythmic perfection. And the first and second technicians get to work, the second's fingers probing the Asset's anus until the forefinger can be smoothly inserted. 

Even this is a marvel of competence – the Asset must be prepared without overt stimulation, the sort that would contaminate the test's results – and the technician manages beautifully, avoiding direct stimulation of the prostate and bypassing the more sensitive cluster of nerves at the anterior of the Asset's anus to stretch the muscle.

 **[REDACTED]** approves greatly of the muzzle – it muffles the almost constant string of sounds to a level that is far less abrasive and, as the second finger is inserted, a tremor passes through the Asset's body, the muscle tension indicating that it would draw away from the anal stimulation if it were possible.

But it is not, and **[REDACTED]** writes all this down.

The CAV continues, a constant hiss-click that is louder, for now, than the Asset's muffled vocalizations, but the Asset's extremities – hands, feet – shift as much as they are able, the feet curling inward on themselves, the hands alternately clenching into fists and struggling to reach inward to remove the CAV. The metal one reaches a little further, able to pull a little harder against the restraints, but neither hand can reach. They must exercise caution – if the Asset fights too hard against its restraints, it could damage itself – limbs, torso – and, at worst, break its own neck.

By the insertion of the third finger, the Asset's movement is constant. With the few centimeters of slack that the straps enable, the Asset's body is never still, the second technician providing greater force to keep the Asset's buttocks spread as it attempts to thrust forward into the CAV and to pull back from it, reacting similarly to the preparation.

The third technician stands by the RP, hand at its controls, and the second technician waits for confirmation before removing his fingers, so that the third technician can shift the lubricated RP into place. Penetration will not be problematic – the first technician still holds the Asset's buttocks spread and the Asset's now well prepared anus is pinker now, a little swollen, and visibly loose. 

The third technician looks to **[REDACTED]** , and **[REDACTED]** nods, and then the third technician is easing the motor of the RP into action, slowly enough that penetration will be both smooth and painless.

 **[REDACTED]** pays careful attention to the Asset's response as the silicone replica begins to penetrate the Asset's anus, pleased with the half-choked moan that makes it past the muzzle through sheer volume.

\- - - - -

He _feels_ it and, worse than that, he can't stop the sounds he's making or the climb his body is making.

He knows what this is meant to be, what it represents, and the shrieking twist of emotion in his chest is as unexpected as it is unwanted.

_I don't want this!_

But they don't stop – how could they? The objective is to continue.

Whatever it is that penetrates him, it is not painful. It might be better for his understanding if it were but it's not, and he feels it – feels the surge of pleasure as it breaches him, the long, slow drag of it upon insertion, and he tries to move away, tries to force his body forward. He will never succeed, even as it skewers him on a hot, aching stretch of _need_ , dragging against him on the _inside_ and scraping up against something he doesn't understand, something he can't comprehend, forcing his body to accept it, forcing another cry from his lips.

It stops him breathing correctly, the sound pushing his face against the muzzle from the inside and he would shake his head if he could, rear back or curl forward. As it is, he can do nothing but stand for that first, slow thrust of it.

“Begin at thirty,” the voice says and he doesn't have time to draw breath before the thing pulls _back_ , just as slowly as it entered him, and pushes forward with the same fiery drag. “Ten seconds at thirty rpm, five in ten seconds.”

And it's one thrust for every three tugs of the CAV, enough to steal his sanity if it weren't already gone. He moans at it to stop, wails though he knows it will do no good, and cannot beg because he cannot speak.

“And to sixty,” the voice tells him and that, that is worse, so much worse _so much better_ and so much worse, “ten in ten seconds.”

One thrust for every one and a half, and he tries to shake his head anyway, tries to speak, to tell them _”it's enough, I can't, please, God, stop,”_ but it's nothing but noise against the muzzle, and his traitorous mind begins to count the moment he realizes he could do no worse than to do so.

This is the seventh, and he'd arch, he'd twist, he'd beg, the eighth and he chokes on his own breath, the ninth and he keens behind the muzzle, the tenth and his limbs won't move to protect him, his mind won't stop to save him, and then, 

“And synch them up to ninety.”

His eyes roll back in his head and his legs give out – he'd fall were it not for the fact that he can't move and then he's barely aware that the muffled screaming he hears is himself.

*****

By the time they are well into the fourth hour, and after the Asset's thirteenth discharge, **[REDACTED]** knows that they're winding down. It would be disappointing that the Asset has made it as far as the fourth hour anyway, but so far into the fourth hour is frankly appalling. They may have to up the therapy at some point in the near future.

Tears track the Asset's cheeks and it no longer makes desperate vocalizations, reduced instead to long, drawn out sounds that are barely audible any longer. **[REDACTED]** decides the noise is sufficiently decreased at this juncture.

“Remove the muzzle,” he says, and the third technician reaches up and detaches it.

The Asset appears to have lost a great deal of control – not least, it has been drooling behind its muzzle. Its face is slick when the muzzle is pulled away, and its eyes are half-closed, glassy and unfocused. It looks absolutely miserably pathetic. It pulls weakly at its bonds, mouth hanging open, and its eyes stream constantly, breath hitching in the back of its throat. If this is it weeping, **[REDACTED]** neither knows nor cares, but it is an interesting result all the same.

Its skin is pale for the most part but the chafe marks of the straps on its skin are bright and raw. The last time the third technician re-lubricated the CAV, the Asset's penis looked just as sensitive, and it seems that it used the last of its energy to cry out as the CAV was put back in place.

It has been almost forty minutes since its last discharge, but **[REDACTED]** is determined to force at least another two. The Asset can take that much easily – its body heals, its body recovers. They know that much.

“For the fourteenth,” **[REDACTED]** says, “and I predict we'll have it in approximately five minutes, I want vibration for it. We'll use the electrostimulation following that.”

The third technician nods, reaching out to flick the small switch that begins the vibrations – it's an ingenious mechanism, one that vibrates both the CAV and the RP at once, and the Asset cannot scream. It is without strength now, but the rough, wailing sob it gives as it draws its body tight in the restraints once more is enough of a signal.

“Ready with the baton,” **[REDACTED]** says, flicking back through the procured notes for the day, and an involuntary contraction of the diaphragm interrupts the Asset's next vocalization momentarily. “And...”

And the Asset cries, vocalizes as though it was have some bearing on the procedure, a long, keening wail that echoes off the walls and twists in the back of his throat to rasp into nothing.

“Now.”

The screaming of the electricity is the loudest thing in the room now, and the Asset does nothing where it trembles in its bonds, save for the way its mouth falls open and its eyes squeeze shut.

*****

There's nothing left to give by the time they engage the electrodes. It works simply because it can't not, and he cannot see, cannot speak, can barely breathe.

His skin is raw, bleeding in some places, where the restraints dig in, and he's _failed_ , he _must_ have, this _must_ be punishment.

They electrocute him still the fifteenth time, though it's nothing but reflex, electricity on over-stimulated nerves, and it's just as bad when the voice deems them finished half an hour later, just as bad when they remove the CAV, when they extract the RP and leave his body open and his flesh burning.

“Asset flaccid after fifteenth discharge. Penile discomfort expected,” the voice says, and he can't even remember what that means. “No anal prolapse, although the accelerated healing may have been part of that.”

He has no idea where he is, no idea his body could sustain this but the voice says it's not the first time, the voice says it's the _sixteenth_ time and how can that be? It was _fifteen_ a moment ago.

“Take him down and clean him, we can't put him in cryo like this,” and there's no mention of something he waits for, something he remembers vaguely. 

No mention of _wiping_ him and he barely understands what that means.

He is moved, shifted, the straps that cover him fall away and he would fall too were it not for slick plastic that slides over his skin and keeps him from the concrete with a burning on his skin that tells of falling to fast against men who don't care.

The cleaning will be worse – just as distant, without the need to keep him from harm. 

Rough fingers, uncaring hands and he knows this isn't over, that they're not done, that _fifteen_ is fifteen too many. He doesn't weep any longer, hasn't the strength for it.

“Get your feet under you,” someone tells him and, even now, when it sends pain flashing through his naked limbs so long after he's forgotten how to feel humiliation that he almost remembers it again, he still obeys orders.

Someone braces him, someone under his flesh arm and _someone else was tucked under that arm once_ but he doesn't know who. It's too far away from him to grasp.

“Session sixteen completed,” the voice says. “Marked improvement. I'm unwilling to lose the progress made.”

He keeps his head down and walks because he's been ordered to, his body a mess of numbness and soreness, of emptiness that's been left open and dragged out of him, and he closes his eyes because he can't keep them open any more, one foot in front of the other.

Behind him, as the door closes, the voice speaks. 

“Session seventeen to commence,” it says, “at sixteen-hundred tomorrow.”

\----------------

__  
****  
Session 16

_Asset has shown considerable improvement since implementation of aversion therapy and encouraging results have been recorded and are predicted._

_Session 16 begins;_

_**Restraints utilized** \- although Asset no longer protests or struggles against the use of restraints, and follows instruction quickly and efficiently, the precaution of restraints is deemed necessary by **[REDACTED]** (Attending surgeon) and seconded by **[REDACTED]** (Supervising Agent)._

_**Arousal time extended** \- partial first erection achieved over three times the original length of full erection; full erection achieved in over eight times the original length of full erection from point of partial erection. Full erection achieved in 8.9 minutes (first session, first erection achieved in 45 seconds)_

_**Sexual response cycles extended** \- discharge of accumulated sexual tension reached in over twice the length of original length of sexual response cycle; statistics for first 5 discharges, to two decimal places, included for comparison:_

_ **Session 01** _  
_1st discharge at approx **03.00** minutes with stimulation, without electrostimulative methods applied_  
_**From this point** _  
_2nd discharge at **7.50** minutes (2nd cycle lasting **05.00** minutes after **00.50** minute refractory period)_  
_3rd discharge at **13.40** minutes (3rd cycle lasting **05.25** minutes after **00.65** minute refractory period)_  
_4th discharge at **21.50** minutes (4th cycle lasting **07.30** minutes after **00.80** minute refractory period)_  
_5th discharge at **30.92** minutes (5th cycle lasting **08.15** minutes after **01.27** minute refractory period)_

_Time between 1st and 5th discharge, **27.92** minutes_

 

_ **Session 16** _  
_1st discharge at approx **17.00** minutes with stimulation, without electrostimulative methods applied _  
_**From this point** _  
_2nd discharge at **27.18** minutes (2nd cycle lasting **09.29** minutes after **0.89** minute refractory period)_  
_3rd discharge at **39.21** minutes (3rd cycle lasting **10.91** minutes after **01.12** minute refractory period)_  
_4th discharge at **53.00** minutes (4th cycle lasting **12.45** minutes after **1.34** minute refractory period)_  
_5th discharge at **69.17** minutes (5th cycle lasting **12.14** minutes after **2.03** minute refractory period)_

_Time between 1st and 5th discharge, **52.17** minutes_

_Difference between fifth discharge in session 01 and session 16, **41.25** minutes._

_**These statistics show a difference of 23.25 minutes. Sessions to continue.** _

 

_Asset continues to show Pavlovian compliance with technicians and assistants and no longer speaks without permission, involuntary muscle spasms, bodily reactions, and sounds aside. Maximum of 27 discharges over a 4 hour period achieved through prolonged stimulation, although this number has steadily decreased over time to 15 in 3._

_Asset's response to forced resolution is promising. Aversion therapy will continue until such time as Asset's sexual arousal becomes as close to non-existent as possible – ideal result being inability to achieve erection or sexual completion._

_It is worth noting, however, that such promising results may be caused by repeated sessions, and therefore physical exhaustion. Recommend that Sexual Arousal/Completion Aversion therapy is made a routine part of mission preparation and debrief to maintain effectiveness._

_For further information, refer to session audio and video._

_Signed,_

  
_**[REDACTED**_ ]  
_Attending Surgeon_

 

**_[REDACTED]_ **  
_Supervising Agent_  


**Author's Note:**

> To stop the Winter Soldier becoming aroused (and therefore distracted) in the field, HYDRA deem Sexual Arousal Aversion Therapy a necessity. They force the Winter Soldier to achieve orgasm after orgasm until he can't - and intend to repeat the process until he's incapable of becoming aroused. 
> 
> Bucky gets fucked with a fucking machine that's capable of vibration and electrostimulation, while simultaneously suffering through forced stimulation through the use of an automatic milker. He can't move or protest and the medical staff are not interested in his comfort, only in numbers and stats.


End file.
